The Boy From The South
by Ryth76
Summary: The universe seemed to take unusual pleasure in making things difficult for Sokka. A collection of 30 1sentence drabbles for Sokka, everyone's favorite Water Tribe swordsman. Includes mentions of Yuokka, Sukka, and Kataang.


**A/N: **Sokka one-sentence stories! These are very general. Meaning it's a variety of light, humorous, sad, shippy, and sometimes even deep (hopefully!) sentences on everyone's favorite Watertribe swordsman. Ships mentioned include Sokki, Yuokka, Kataang, etc. Basically the canon ones. Except Maiko. I like Maiko, but instead Zuko gets some random girl who eats a lot, because I wanted to add a sentence referring to how Zuko seems to like girls who eat a lot. Seriously, Mai used it as a way to attempt to cheer him up in the actual show.**  
**

* * *

**The Boy from the South  
**

_30 1-sentence Drabbles for Sokka_

**Impatient –** Sokka ground his teeth together whenever the soft-hearted Avatar insisted on stopping to give his fluffy pet monster a rest, wondering how they were supposed to reach the Fire Nation capital on time, and grounds them a second time when Toph tricks him into reacting to her comment on how great the schedule looks.

**Trade –** He wondered nightly, looking up at the full moon, if he would have the courage to do what she had done if it ever came down to him or the world, and realized his warrior heart lacked next to hers.

**Lover – **The succulent, juicy meats practically melted in his mouth as Sokka cheerfully reasserted his role in the gang as the resident Meat Lover.

**Exile – **Speechless, Sokka watched the smirking Hahn and the Northern warriors stride proudly out to battle and scowled at the unfairness of being rejected for standing up to a bully.

**Phobia – **He still can't kiss Suki under the moonlight, unwilling to show his true colors to the one he lost in the chill of winter's end and break her gentle heart.

**Young – **Why the Avatar, the savior of the world, had to appear in the form of an energetic and naïve little boy remains a mystery to Sokka, but he decides he will follow Aang anyway.

**Willing – **Sokka remembers Aang handing himself over to the Fire Nation to save their little village and finds himself packing for the longest hunting trip yet, swearing he would help Katara save her new friend even if it took a lifetime.

**Imperative – **Chasing Azula, Sokka berates himself for not taking part in the Earth King's urgent war meetings; if he had stayed, he would have found out Azula's deception out of eagerness to see Suki long before she could get hold of the plans for the Day of Black Sun.

**Dirty **– He insisted he hadn't meant to wear Ty Lee's undergarments on his head, but the enraged Kyoshi warriors pummeled him for lewdness toward their new recruit until Suki intervened exactly three minutes later.

**Devil –** Sokka wasn't a spiritual man, by any means; he found it particularly hard to believe in a fire-breathing red man who lived to bring death and destruction, often wondering why such a spirit needed to exist when there was an entire nation of people who matched that exact description

**Travel – **Even today Sokka and Suki tour the country, sending word back to their homes as they help broken towns get back on their feet; Sokka doesn't think he will ever get used to staying in one place again.

**Unnecessary – **Really, bending a giant wave of water on top of him as he scrubbed Appa's toes was completely uncalled for, Sokka thought as he scowled at the two training waterbenders.

**Weakness – **No matter how hard he tried, Sokka's addiction to bargains set the entire team back a day as they trekked their way to the invasion rendezvous point, costing everyone one hour of sleep.

**Feast – **Sokka watched miserably as Zuko's bride took the majority of the vast dinner for herself – and he found the adoring look in the young Firelord's eyes as the woman consumed the heaping serving rather disturbing.

**Anger** – He explains he attacked Hahn because he insulted the Southern Watertribe when Katara finds the ugly black bruise on the back of his head; but he can't help but punch an icy wall as he broods on Hahn's talk about Yue and perks.  
**  
Brush –** Azula leered down at him as she jumped over him, mere inches from his face; Sokka could feel her smoldering breath on his cheek as their eyes locked for the briefest of seconds.

**Silly –** It felt rather silly, poking Zuko with a stick for the fun of it, but Sokka relished his moment of childishness with gusto.

**Believe – **Sokka viewed faith as a liability, but made the vision of Aang's victory over Ozai his one exception to the rule.

**Measure – **Chief Hakoda was a mighty warrior, respected by everyone in the tribe; Sokka watched his father and dreamed of growing up to be just like him.

**Hair –** "How can you see through those bangs?" Sokka incredulously asks Zuko one day, disregarding the irritated glares the renegade prince tosses him.

**Opening –** Sokka caught sight of a weakness and plunged his sword forward... he heard the body hit the floor dully past the pounding in his head, and he knew his dreams would never be the same again.

**Laugh –** He didn't know why the retired old Fire Nation soldiers cackled in huddled masses under the dim torch light, until he heard the news that Firelord Zuko had been overthrown by the Mad Princess and the Fire Nation was rebuilding its military to invade the weakened Earth Kingdom.

**Sadistic –** The universe seemed to take unusual pleasure in making things difficult for Sokka; after a while, he started to doubt his former assertion that Aunt Wu was a fraud.

**Disorientation –** Sokka had to sit down when Katara announced she was dating Aang, but the shocked sensation was a happy one.

**Mixed – **He swallowed down his conflicting wishes and told Katara they should go back; as they made their way to Aang, he mused how it sounded so easy when he chose to help Aang rather than see his father,

**Haunted – **There were many nights where he stayed awake late into the night, pondering his growing sensation of being left behind, as his eyes wandered to Katara, who had become a powerful waterbender beyond his ability to protect, and Aang, who had mastered three of the bending elements – and up into the sky, where the lasting memento to the first woman he had loved hung.

**Dove – **He envies Aang and Katara for their ability to fly and shape the world around them, but concedes that he would only know how to crash.

**Paperwork **– The work of the genius is riddled with dangerous experiments and weeks devoted to study, yet far more grueling are the forms he now fills out to patent his inventions.

**Eavesdrop – **Katara and Zuko were startled from their fiery tirade by the chuckling bush behind them; only half a second later, Sokka stumbled away clutching his bruised head.

**Past – **The moment he saw Katara huddled sobbing beside their mother was the moment he knew the time of innocence was lost, and that night under the crescent moon he promised his grieved family he would become the greatest warrior in the Watertribe so they wouldn't ever have to face the same tragedy again.

* * *

**A/N:** I changed the title and did a few quick edits. That is all.


End file.
